Demons
by nucleargirl
Summary: CHAPTER 9 IS UP!Sarah has been confined to mental facility beacuse she is haunted by strange dreams, they seem so real but no one beleives her. Jareth turns up & almost ruins her life again. Thanx for all the reviews ppl :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The labyrinth and all its characters do not belong to me they belong to Jim Henson and the Labyrinth film, everything else is mine.

**Chapter 1**

They were back, like every night, biting, scratching, nipping at her flesh. She couldn't see them properly but she could hear them, cackling, laughing at her as they crawled all over her body. It was dark, she couldn't move. She tried crying out but she had no voice. Sometimes she might see some glowing orange eyes, the swish of a spiked tail or some pointed ears. But not tonight, the little demons were staying in the shadows, she knew they were there though, they always were. She could feel them clambering over her naked form. She was always naked, never clothed, a breeze would blow over her reminding her of that fact. They were just playing at the moment, looking for the place they wanted, the spot where they could inflict their damage or were they just going to torment her with their laughing tonight. Then there was silence, no movement, she knew they had decided. Then she felt it, a hundred razor sharp demon teeth biting down on her upper arm, she cried out in pain and awoke abruptly in a dimly lit room.

Sarah sat up and looked at her arm, there was a bite mark just where she knew there would be. It was red and oozing blood, she took a tissue from her bedside table and pressed down hard on it. She looked at herself, dressed in her regulation nightshirt, lying in her regulation bed with regulation sheets and blankets. There was a mumbling noise from across the room, Sarah looked over at her roommate who was scratching furiously at her arm so she got out of bed and walked over to her.

"Annabel what are you doing?" She said softly as she stopped at the side of the bed.

"They thought they could hide it all from us, but I found something. Yes something sharp. I can use it, they should be more careful." Annabel said quickly not even looking at Sarah as she continued stabbing and slicing herself with a plastic knife. Luckily it wasn't doing much damage, but that was not from lack of trying.

"Annabel," Sarah said angrily, "where did you get that?"

Annabel stopped what she was doing and looked up at Sarah. "Took it at dinner time." She said matter-of-factly. "When no one was looking, hid it in my panties, right down inside them, no one's gonna look there are they?" She continued giggling.

Sarah held out her hand and Annabel gave her the knife. "I'm sorry sweetheart," Sarah said, "but it's for your own good."

Annabel frowned. "Well that's just fine." She said. "Well I'm not going to bite myself you know, even though I know you do."

Sarah looked at her and said quickly "I don't bite myself, it's the..."

"Yes yes." Annabel interrupted. "I know it's those demons of yours. Well you know I have demons of my own sometimes, they want to get out of me, out in my blood so I need to release them or they will get sad, then I will get sad" She said sighing.

"Good night Annabel," Sarah said as she walked back over to her bed, placing the knife under the mattress, she would get rid of it tomorrow. She looked down at her arms and legs, they were covered in scars, bite marks, scratches, burns. She hadn't done any of them, it was those fucking demons that plagued her dreams, every night since, she tried to think. What had triggered the whole thing off? She couldn't really remember now, her body had been pumped so full of drugs she had probably lost half her brain cells. She did some times get strange flash backs in her dreams, images that didn't fit in with anything, feeling she didn't recall ever having. She closed her eyes and thought about them now. There was a tall man, blonde hair, strange eyes, who was he? And Toby, Toby was always there in the back of her mind, but she didn't know why.

She climbed back into her bed and lay down, she did remember the first time the demons had visited her, it was nearly four years ago when she had been fifteen. She had woken up after a strange dream and headed down stairs for breakfast to be greeted with the eyes of both her father and step mother staring at her. They demanded to know why her left arm was covered in scratch and bite marks. She remembered looking down and was just as surprised as they were to see what was there. They decided she needed help and so took her to the doctor, but nothing did help, every so often she would wake up with new injuries that seemed self inflicted but she denied she had caused them. They tried everything, hiding all the sharp objects in the house, staying awake by her side all night, but the injuries still came. So when she turned sixteen they took the doctor's advice and bundled her of to this place _"Green acre residential home for young people"_ She snorted, there wasn't anything green about this place, everything in it was white or off white. She yawned loudly and closed her eyes hoping the demons had had enough of her tonight.

Sarah awoke again to hear the heavy door being unbolted. She opened her eyes to see the nurse walk into the room.

"Good morning Sarah, good morning Annabel." She said in a mocking tone. The two girls just stared at her from their beds. "Well up you get now girlies." She said smiling as she yanked the covers of Sarah's bed and then did the same to Annabel's.

Sarah climbed out of her bed and stood up, the nurse looked back over to her and the smile on her face quickly changed to a frown when she noticed the mark on Sarah's arm. Sarah, realizing she had seen it, quickly tried to cover it up. The nurse marched over and yanked Sarah's hand away. It was no longer bleeding but was starting to bruise.

She put her hands on her hips and stared Sarah deep in the eyes, Sarah looked at her feet.

"At least you have the good grace to feel bad at what you've done." She said loudly. She then put her hand under Sarah's chin and lifted her head up. "Why Sarah?" She asked softly. "You were doing so well, you were up for a weekend home visit soon because of your good progress." She said sighing. "I don't know if you will be allowed now honey."

Sarah bit her lip, she loved going home, it was the only time she felt normal. Even if Karen wouldn't allow her to be alone with Toby she still treasured every moment of her home visits.

"I'm sorry." She said looking at her arm. "I don't even remember doing it." It wasn't really a lie because she didn't remember doing it to herself, there was no point trying to explain about the demons, she had given that up long ago when she realized no one believed her and everyone she told thought she was crazy.

The nurse looked at her for a second. "Well come on." She said as she led Sarah towards the door. "Maybe you can catch Dr Campbell before he does his rounds, he might be lenient if you tell him yourself."

"Can I not get dressed first?" Sarah asked.

"No time if you want to catch him." The nurse said as she grabbed a dressing gown hanging from the back of the door. Just before they left the room she turned back to Annabel who was standing motionless next to her bed. "You can get dressed now Annabel dear." She said. "And then go have some breakfast." Annabel smiled and busied herself with her clothes as the nurse shut the door behind her.

The nurse knocked on Dr Campbell's door and waited.

"Enter," a voice boomed from inside.

"In you go then dear." She said. "When you've finished you can go and get dressed and have some breakfast."

Sarah walked into the room, the blinds were closed and the only source of light was a lamp on the desk straight in front of her. Behind the desk was a large black leather chair with back facing her.

"Shut the door please." Said the voice from behind the chair.

Sarah did as she was told and walked over to the desk. When she reached it the chair swiveled round.

"Ah Sarah," Dr Campbell said. "What can I do for you?"

Dr Campbell was a short balding man, shorter than Sarah. He wore a grey shirt with a dark blue tie. On top of that he wore a white lab coat with a pin badge which had his name printed on it in bold letters. He also had a stethoscope draped round his neck and had on a pair of round lens glasses so close to the end of his nose they looked like they might fall off. He peered at Sarah over the top of them.

"Nurse Johnston told me I should come see you about, ummm, a mark on my arm." Sarah said quietly as she fidgeted with the frayed end of the dressing gown tie.

"Ah, so you have bitten yourself again child." Dr Campbell said sighing as he got off his chair and walked round the desk to where Sarah was standing. "Well take off your dressing gown and let me see then." He said impatiently.

Sarah hesitated for a second.

"Come on now Sarah, I don't have x-ray vision you know." He said as he reached over and untied the dressing gown and pulled it off the shivering girl.

Sarah felt very exposed, she was just left wearing her sleeveless nighty, it only came to just above her knees, she tugged it nervously.

Dr Campbell placed the dressing gown down on his desk and took hold of Sarah's arm examining the bitemark. He sighed and walked over to cupboard on the other side room. Sarah watched as he opened the cupboard and gathered up a few things then brought them back and placed them on the desk. He picked up the large bottle of antiseptic from the desk and tipped it up to moisten some cotton wool balls. He than dabbed it onto Sarah's wound. She flinched as it liquid stung her.

"Come now sarah." Dr Campbell said firmly. "I'm sure it hurt more when you actually bit yourself."

"I didn't bite myself." Sarah said quickly, "I mean I don't remember biting myself." She corrected herself when she saw a frown creep along Dr Campbell's brow.

Dr Campbell began wrapping a bandage around Sarah's arm in silence. When he finished he replaced the lid on the antiseptic bottle. "You know Sarah I'm not sure I can let you go on that weekend visit you had coming up." He said not even bothering to look at her.

Sarah felt tears begin to well up in her deep hazel eyes.

"Unless," he turned back to face Sarah. "You can think of a way I might be," he paused and began stroking Sarah's dark coal colored hair away from her face, "persuaded." His eyebrows raised at that last word and Sarah took a step back towards the wall. Dr Campbell removed his glasses and placed them carefully on the table and began walking towards Sarah, who continued walking backwards until she was pressed right against the wall.

He placed on hand on her hip and the other began stroking away a tear that had silently fallen down her cheek. "You know you could be quite pretty if it weren't for all these unsightly scars." He whispered in her ear.

He lifted his hand away from her hip and Sarah felt him place it near the top of her inner thigh, and he began stroking slowly upwards staring at Sarah the whole time. Sarah then mustered all her courage and pushed him away.

Dr Campbell hit the desk quite lightly but he was angry now. "Come come come now Sarah." He said quickly as he approached her again. "You'll be getting something that you want and I'll be getting something," he paused and eyed her up and down, Sarah could feel him undressing her with his eyes, "that I want." He pushed her up against the wall and grabbed both her wrists, pinning them above her head and with his other hand lifted her nighty right up. Sarah was about to scream out when suddenly the room went dark and there was a rumble of thunder.

Sarah heard a clicking noise on the wooden floor.

Dr Campbell let go of her. "Who's there?" He said nervously. There was a flash of light and he was thrown across the room, Sarah heard a thud as he hit the other wall. Then as suddenly as quick as the light had gone off it was back on again.

Sarah looked over at Dr Campbell as he lay against the wall, one of his legs was sticking out at a strange angle.

"You little bitch!" He shouted as he reached over to the alarm button under his desk and pushed it down hard. "You are going to pay for that." He spat at her just before two armed guards entered the room.

"She attacked me!" Dr Campbell shouted. The two guards looked over at the shivering young girl, wearing only a nighty, standing at the wall. "She tried to kill me, grab her!" He shouted at them.

"Run Sarah!" A familure voice whispered in her ear.

The two men walked slowly towards Sarah, but she was too quick and ducked between them running towards the door.

She bolted out of the door, past the startled secretary, closely followed by the two guards. One of them shouted back at the secretary, as he ran off down the hallway in pursuit of Sarah. "Call for back up, get them to bring the tranquilizer gun, we might need it." The secretary quickly picked up the phone and hastily began dialing numbers.

Sarah was really crying now as she ran off down the hallway. What the hell had happened back there? She was going to be in so much trouble now, there is no way anyone would believe her story. She ran past startled patients and nurses and the old lights that lined the corridor ceiling were beginning to flicker. She didn't know where she was going to go but she knew she had to keep running.

She ran quickly round the next corner straight into the arms of a large fat man waiting for her.

"Got you my sweet." He said as he clamped his thick arms round her. Sarah tried to struggle free but it was no use. More men were approaching her and one was carrying something that looked suspiciously like a straight jacket.

She was just about to accept defeat when she heard a large booming voice from behind. "Get away from her." The voice said.

She twisted her voice round to see a tall blond haired man walking towards her. He was wearing black boots and tight pants, a white loose shirt and black gloves. On top of that he had a black cape which was billowing out behind him, it was the man from her dreams, he was real. "No." She whispered quietly.

"She's mine." Jareth said and he raised a gloved hand so all Sarah's captors went flying across to the other side of the hallway. Sarah collapsed on the floor as Jareth approached her. He picked her up by her arm and used his other hand to produce a perfectly round crystal. The men that he had recently thrown the length of the corridor were closing in on them, but before they could reach them they were gone and the confused and startled men were left just grasping air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was a bump as Sarah landed on the ground, she could still feel the vice like grip round her arm but not for long, Jareth let go of her and she fell to the hard stone floor.

"Get up!" Jareth barked as he circled her.

Sarah stood up obediently and looked around. She was outside somewhere, in a stone courtyard, it looked like some sort of medieval castle and Sarah had no idea how she had got there but she expected it was something to do with the man who was now walking round her.

Sarah plucked up the courage to speak, "Who are you?" She asked.

Jareth stopped circling and walked right up to Sarah who was now shivering with a mixture of fright and cold. "That hurts my feelings you know Sarah." He said as he began to rub her arms which were limp at her side. "How could you forget me after such a short time?"

Sarah felt a warmth spread first through her arms and then over the rest of her body. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

Jareth walked back from her again and turned to face her as he pulled the bottom of his gloves so they were tight over his hands. "I know they tried to rid you of me, with they're pills and injections. But I'm still there Sarah in the back of your mind, you just have to look for me."

Sarah tried to think, but it was difficult with the strange man staring so intently at her so she closed her eyes. Images came to her mind, she was running through a maze, searching for something but she couldn't remember what it was she was looking for. Sarah opened her eyes, the man was still staring. It didn't bother her too much, she was used to people staring at her, pitying her. Nurses, doctors her parents, all pitying the poor girl who had lost her marbles and was mutilating herself. She absent mindedly rubbed her arms and was confused to feel they were smooth, no lumps or bumps any more. She looked down at them and was shocked to see all her scars were gone.

She looked up to see the man smiling, "What did you do?" She asked.

"I thought they really didn't do much for you, so I got rid of them." Jareth said still smiling.

"Are you a wizard?" Sarah asked looking confused.

Jareth sighed and approached her again, "You still don't remember then." He said sighing as he raised his hands and placed them either side of Sarah's head. "This will help you remember." He said as he stared deeply into her eyes. Sarah tried to look away, but she couldn't, she stared back at him, deep into his eyes, one dark ocean blue the other light grey.

Jareth brought her closer resting his forehead against hers.

Sarah closed her eyes, as she did images, memories flashed through her mind. This man standing in her parents room, taking her brother away. The labyrinth she had to solve, Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didimus. A ballroom in a bubble, dancing with him, looking deep into his eyes just as she had just done a moment ago. The stairs that defied gravity, Toby sitting precariously close to the edge, trying to reach him, jumping for him. Then this man, offering her everything, her dreams and she refusing him.

Sarah opened her eyes suddenly and pushed him away. "Jareth?" She whispered.

Jareth took a step backwards from Sarah, smiling as he looked her up and down. My how she'd grown, grown into a beautiful young woman. It didn't seem so long ago she had been cowering before him, begging him to return her brother which she had so carelessly wished away. His smile soon faded as he remembered how she had refused his generous offer. He had bared his heart and soul to this girl and she had thrown it back into his face, he shook his head, she had been too young back then, too young to understand what he had been offering her.

"That is correct." Jareth said as he stood back and put his hands on his hips.

"The labyrinth ruined my life, you ruined my life and now you've brought me back, why?" Sarah shouted.

"I saved you Sarah, I couldn't stand back and let that man rape you, what kind of person do you think I am." Jareth said trying to remain calm.

"I've had these dreams ever since I came here last time, these horrible dreams. But they're not like dreams at all, they're real but no one believes me." Sarah moaned.

Jareth sighed, "The demons Sarah, you are correct, they are real."

"How did you know about them?" Sarah shouted she lifted her finger up and pointed it at Jareth. "Did you send them after me?" She accused.

Jareth walked towards her and pinned both her hands to her side, Sarah gasped.

"Don't point your finger like that at me again," he said dangerously. "It's very rude. I did not send those demons into your dreams, the Labyrinth did." He continued, letting go of her and taking a step back

"What?" Sarah said looking confused.

"You were never supposed to leave Sarah." He said still staring at her. "The labyrinth had never been defeated before you came along, you were its equal you were chosen. But you were too young, I had to let you leave."

"I won fair and square, you had to send me back." Sarah said.

Jareth smiled. "The deal was for your brother to be safely returned, I never said you could leave." He said

_Even if you get to the centre, you'll never get out again._

"And what do you mean, I was chosen, chosen for what?" Sarah said suspiciously.

"You are to bring balance to this realm, you are to be my wife." He said, smiling.

"No way, I'm not marrying you!" Sarah shouted horrified.

Jareth frowned. "I'm afraid you don't have much choice Sarah, if you don't marry me the labyrinth will be destroyed and I can't let that happen." He said. "And besides, you go back to your own world, your labeled insane and accused of attacking your doctor."

"Yeah no thanks to you." Sarah shouted. "I'm out of here."

Jareth watched as she ran towards one of the doors.

Sarah opened one of the doors and was surprised to so Jareth standing behind it.

"Your not going anywhere my dear." He said as he grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her through the door.

Sarah started pummeling his hand as hard as she could. "Let me go you bastard!" She screamed as Jareth dragged her through the dark stone corridors.

After a couple of minutes they reached a wooden door, Jareth pulled out a large, rusty key and unlocked it then threw Sarah inside.

"I'll see you later." He said and slammed the door shut, locking it.

Sarah stood up, quickly ran to the door and started banging on it. "Let me out!" she shouted. "Let me out you fucking bastard, you can't keep me here!"

She kept screaming and shouting until her voice was hoarse. Then she turned round and slid down the door until she was sitting on the ground. She looked around the room. The walls were made of stone, the floor was made of stone and the ceiling was made of stone. In the corner was a single bed with some moldy looking blankets on it and there was a window on the opposite wall.

Sarah shivered on the stone floor, she was still only wearing her thin nighty, so she slowly hoisted herself back up and headed over to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped the blankets round her as she lay down and began sobbing quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sarah slept for a couple of hours and then awoke abruptly to the sound of the door being unlocked. She watched nervously as Jareth entered the room carrying a tray of food and water. Jareth sat down on the edge of the bed and placed the try on his knee, Sarah meanwhile, huddled right up into the corner of the bed, trying to get as far away from Jareth as possible.

"I thought you might be hungry." Jareth said. When Sarah didn't reply he placed the tray on the floor and edged closer to the terrified girl. Her cheeks were wet with tears, so he slowly lifted his hand up to her face. Sarah pushed her head right up against the wall, her breathing coming in short gasps. "Do I frighten you Sarah?" Jareth said as he wiped her teary cheek with his gloved fingers. Sarah still said nothing, but she was staring at him the whole time. Jareth was getting slightly annoyed. He stood up and walked to the window, then turned back round to face Sarah who was now staring at the door.

He smiled wickedly, "Thinking of making a run for it my dear," he said licking his lips. "Go on, I dare you."

Sarah looked at him again briefly then dropped her chin to her chest, still remaining silent. She sat like that for a few minutes and then she heard the clicking of Jareth's boots across the stone floor. She gasped as he grabbed her arms. She then looked up at him, his eyes were sparkling, and his sharp teeth were bared.

"I find it very rude that you don't speak to me." He hissed and waited for Sarah's response. She just sat staring at him. Jareth smiled as an idea formed in his mind. He took one of his hands away from her arm and began trailing his hand from her shoulder downwards. When he reached her breast, he stopped and rubbed her nipple lightly. He was gazing into her eyes the entire time, gauging her reaction. He continued down from her breast towards her stomach, then to bellow her naval. It was at that point Sarah pushed his hand away. Jareth began laughing, so Sarah pulled his other hand off her and ran towards the door. Jareth laughed even harder when she tried to open it, it was locked. So she ran over to the corner of the room and pushed herself right against the wall.

Jareth stood up from the bed and walked over to Sarah. He placed his hands either side of her on the wall and then placed his knee between her legs, parting them slightly, he lifted his knee up towards her crotch and Sarah gasped.

"What you gonna do?" She stuttered, terrified. "Rape me?"

Jareth walked away from her laughing and flung his hands in the air. "She speaks." He shouted. "It is truly a miracle." He turned back to face her she did not look at all amused.

"Do you really think I would force myself on you?" He said as he placed his hands on his hips. "Do you really think I am like that doctor of yours?"

Sarah looked at him for a second, she swallowed, "well would you, are you?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Jareth just smiled at her and headed towards the door. "Eat up your food before it gets cold." He said as he opened the door.

"I thought it was locked?" Sarah said as Jareth walked out the door.

He turned back to look at her "Nope," he said grinning triumphantly. "You were just turning the handle the wrong way. But I'll know to keep it locked in future, we don't want a pretty young thing like you running round the castle." He said waggling his finger at her. "I'll be back later." He said as he eyed her up and down suggestively. Sarah folded her arms over her body and began shivering. "I'll bring you some clothes." He added. Then he slammed the door shut and Sarah listened as he bolted it and began walking down the hall.

Sarah quickly walked over to the tray of food and picked up, she sat down on the edge of the bed and put the tray on her knee, just as Jareth had done, and began to eat. There was roast beef with gravy, potatoes, carrots and peas. She ate up every bite and decided it was the strangest thing she had ever had for breakfast, but maybe it was more lunch time now, she didn't know how long she had slept for so it could even be dinner time.

She placed the empty tray on the floor again and walked over to the window, the sun was high in the sky, so she decided it was probably early afternoon. She gazed down to the courtyard below, the place where she had arrived earlier that day, and then beyond it to the goblin city and to the labyrinth. It looked just the same as she remembered , but then she wondered if it would ever look any different. Of course sometimes the walls and the floors would move or change around, but from far of you wouldn't be able to tell it was any different. Sarah wondered why the Labyrinth changed, because it felt like it, because it wanted to taunt and tease you, a voice said in the back of her mind. That brought her to another question, how can, what is basically, a maze feel things, decide to do things, was it alive?

_I did not send those demons into your dreams, the Labyrinth did._

So the labyrinth sent the demons to her dreams, Sarah shook her head, it was beyond comprehension. Enchanted mazes that invade you sleeping mind, then it dawned on her, she had slept for a few hours earlier and there had been no demons, for the first time in years she slept peacefully.

"I suppose that's one good thing about being here," she said to herself, sighing. That brought her back to the slight problem of her being imprisoned here and being forced to marry Jareth. Sarah shivered and rubbed her arms as she walked back over to the bed, she wrapped the itchy blankets round her shoulders wishing Jareth would hurry back with some clothes.

ooo

Jareth walked down the hallway from Sarah's room twirling the key round his finger. He was slightly hurt that Sarah had thought he was going to rape her. He frowned, maybe he shouldn't have teased her like that, especially with what happened with the doctor earlier, but without giving a definite answer about his intentions he kept her guessing. But no, he would never force himself on her, or any woman for that matter. He smirked to think of all the broken hearts there would be when he announced his marriage. There was normally a queue of willing young ladies, half way through the labyrinth, for his bedchamber. Not that many actually made it inside. He didn't want angry fathers coming down and demanding he marry their precious daughters after it was discovered he had deflowered them.

Jareth reached the huge wooden double doors of the throne room, he placed the key in his pocket and pushed the doors open with such force that they hit the walls and bounced back again. The room was full of goblins, drinking, arguing and gambling like it always was. Jareth walked up to his throne, kicking several goblins out of the way as he did, he slumped down on it with one of his legs hanging over the arm, then picked up his riding crop from the floor and began tapping his boot, it helped him concentrate.

His mind drifted back to Sarah, he couldn't get over how frightened she had been of him earlier, not the feisty girl he remembered, the one who had so easily defeated him and the Labyrinth. It was those dammed doctors back on earth calling her crazy, saying she was a liar. She was probably the sanest person of them all. He had wanted her so badly back in that room, wanted to take her to his bed, make her his. He was going to have to break her, make her want him, then she would truly be his, he would have all the power over her.

Jareth put down the riding crop and clapped his hands sharply together, moments later a goblin maid waddled into the room.

"Ah, Grisell," Jareth said. "Would you be so kind as to make a dress for a young lady I have staying?"

"Do you have the measurements?" The goblin asked.

Jareth frowned, "I'm afraid not." He said. "But not to worry." He produced a crystal in his hand and threw it into the air, what floated back down was a piece of parchment. "Here we are then Grisell." He said and he held out the parchment for the little goblin to take. "Make a few please, she will be staying for a while, and do them as fast as you can."

Grisell took the parchment from the king's outstretched hand, curtsied, and quickly left the room.

ooo

Sarah sat on the bed, blankets huddled round her, she was trying to formulate a plan, a plan of escape maybe. But then she wondered where she could escape to, but that was overridden by the thought of being imprisoned here and married to Jareth. She stared blankly at the stone wall. She had spent quite a lot of the past few years of her life staring into space. The physiatrists and doctors would ask her questions, stupid questions writing her response in minute detail onto their clipboard, analyzing it when they were finished, trying to find something out, trying to delve into this poor girls mind.

"How are you today Sarah?" they would ask slowly and loudly.

"I am fine." She would reply mimicking their tone of voice. That would get them scribbling, get them analyzing. Sarah would just stare at them blankly, until they looked away, it freaked them out made them afraid.

"How is your family?" They would say, trying to gain her trust.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them for ages because you lot keep me locked up in this dump," She would reply smiling.

That would anger them, they would give her all the usual bullshit about how this was for her own good, and how they were only doing it to help her, and how she had been making such good progress lately and she would be allowed home for a visit soon. But she knew that they were scared, scared that she wasn't really insane and that they had made a mistake. Scared that there was really something attacking her in her sleep, scared that they couldn't explain it.

She would tell them over and over about the demons, but they would just shake their heads and look at her sympathetically. So she decided to play along with their little game, admit she had made it all up and it was working, up until this morning, until Jareth had turned up and ruined everything. She bit her lip and thought back to Dr Campbell, she had heard rumors about him before, girls would complain but then they would suddenly be transferred somewhere else and no one would mention it again, after all who would believe a poor little crazy girl against the word of a respected doctor. In the back of her mind she was slightly grateful that Jareth had stopped him, but decidedly ungrateful that he had imprisoned her here in this draughty room.

Sarah didn't know how long she had been lost in her thoughts for, but she was brought back to the real world by the familure sound of the lock being turned and the door being opened. Not to her great surprise Jareth strode into the room.

He looked at the tray on the floor now devoid of any food and smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed your meal." He said. Sarah said nothing. Jareth sighed "Your not still giving me the silent treatment are you?" He said as he walked quickly towards the girl.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said quickly as he approached. "Thank you for the meal." She said in the most insincere voice she could muster.

Jareth noticed her tone but said nothing. Instead he threw a shirt onto the bed beside her. "You may borrow this," he said, "until some clothes are made for you."

Sarah picked up the shirt, it looked like one of Jareth's own, she pulled it over her head and murmured a quiet thank you.

Jareth smiled. "Well stand up and give me a twirl." He said. Sarah just stared at him.

Jareth didn't waste any time repeating himself, he just picked her up by her arms ad plonked her on the floor, then stood back to watch.

Sarah spun round grudgingly holding her arms out, the shirt fell just below her knees she liked the way the cotton felt against her skin, better than the synthetic crap her nighty was made of.

Jareth clapped his hands politely. "Well done, well done." He said. "You will find Sarah, that it is better to do things when asked the first time, I don't like repeating myself." Jareth turned and headed back to the door.

"Umm Jareth," Sarah said in a small voice.

Jareth turned back to face her. "Yes." He said.

"I kinda need to use the bathroom," she said, looking slightly embarrassed.

Jareth smirked. "There is a chamber pot under the bed you may use." He said.

Jareth was pleased to see Sarah looking utterly disgusted with the idea, "Don't you have a proper bathroom." She asked hopefully.

"Well I suppose I could take you to a proper bathroom." Jareth said as he rubbed his smooth chin. "Oh okay I'm feeling generous today." He continued as he walked over to Sarah and took her hand tightly in his own gloved one and led her out the door.

They walked in silence down the hall, it was gloomy and every so often they would pass a flaming torch which lit up the hallway. They came to an elaborately decorated wooden door, Jareth pushed it open and pulled Sarah inside.

Sarah looked round in horror, they were in a bedroom and it looked like it might be Jareth's bedroom. There was a huge four poster bed in the centre with deep red curtains and matching sheets and also various other pieces of furniture such as tables, chairs and wardrobes. There were also various shirts, similar to the one she had one, and other clothes strewn on the floor. Sarah hoped Jareth hadn't just plucked this one she had on off the floor. She then looked up at Jareth and he just smirked back at her and let go of her hand.

"The bathroom is over there," he said as he pointed to a door on the other side of the room. He watched as Sarah walked over to the bathroom and marveled at his own brilliance. He could have taken her to another bathroom but he thought it would be more amusing to bring her here, into his own bedchamber.

Sarah seemed to be taking her time and Jareth was growing impatient he walked up to the door and banged it loudly.

"I'll be out in a second," Sarah said from inside the room.

"I grow impatient Sarah, I do have more important things to do you know." He said as he tapped his foot.

Jareth watched the door open and Sarah emerge from the room. "Thank you my dear," he said as he went to hold her hand, but Sarah pulled it away. "I have no time for your silly little games Sarah." He said.

Sarah looked at him, it was now or never, she pushed him hard in the chest and ran towards the door.

Jareth was startled for a second but then smiled, this was the Sarah he remembered. He decided to let her run for a while, humor her, it could be a fun game.

Sarah ran off down the hallway, the opposite direction she had just come from, she was hoping to find some way out of the castle.

She had been running for a while now.All the halls looked the same, had she been this way before, was she going round in circles?

She skidded round the next corner straight into some goblin guards.

"It's the girl!" One of them screeched.

"Is she meant to be here, does the King want her running around like this?" Another one said. The rest of the goblins started scratching their heads wondering about this new dilemma. Sarah decided she didn't want to hang about to see what they decided so she turned round and ran back the way she came. Unfortunately Jareth was waiting for her and she ran straight into him.

Jareth grasped her by the upper arms and held her at arms length. "Surprise." He said. He then turned her round and held onto her hands, pulling her close into his body and resting his chin on her shoulder. "That was a bit naughty of you to run away like that Sarah." He said. He then let go of one of her hands, but tightly grasped the other and led her back to her room, "Come on." He said, in the way you might talk to a dog.

Sarah frowned, she hadn't planned that very well, but it was just a spur of the moment decision.

They finally reached her room and Jareth dragged her back inside. "You know, you really should be punished for that Sarah," he said. "But your little escape attempt did amuse me somewhat." He lifted up her chin and placed a light kiss on her lips. "I will see you later my sweet." He said as he walked out the door, bolting it behind him.

Sarah lifted her hand to wipe her mouth, but then changed her mind. She slumped on the bed and lifted nuzzled the collar of the shirt, she could smell his sent. So she lay down on the bad and gazed up to the ceiling, smiling slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Quite a short chapter, sorry it took so long but I'm back at uni now and I've been busy, enjoy!!

**Chapter 4**

Jareth entered Sarah's room several hours later to see her gazing out the window, he placed the silken dress he had draped over his arm on the bed and walked over to her. He gazed out the window over her shoulder for a second waiting for her to acknowledge his presence. When she didn't, he gently slipped his hands round her slender waist and onto her belly.

Sarah pushed his hands away and walked over to the door. Jareth approached her so she backed away so she was pressed against the cold wood.

"Still so frightened of me little Sarah." Jareth tutted as he picked the dress up from the bed, he held out to Sarah. "Here you go." He said.

Sarah cautiously took the dress, it was so soft, it was the most luxurious material she had ever felt. "Thank you," She mumbled as she examined the dress. It was layered with several colors of material. Deep red for the bottom most layer, then light pink, then the top layer was a semitransparent white. The dress had long sleeves and a lace up back, the neck was quite low cut, she thought Jareth probably had some say in the design of it.

Jareth turned to face the wall and folded his arms, "put it on then." He said when he didn't hear any movement from Sarah.

Sarah sighed and quickly removed the shirt and nightdress, then pulled the dress on. The silk material felt wonderful against her skin. She reached round and tried to lace up the back of the dress.

Jareth heard Sarah sighing in frustration and turned round to find her attempting to lace up the dress. He smirked slightly and walked towards her "Let me help," He said as he turned her round and gently brushed her hair over her shoulder. He then began slowly lacing up the dress.

Sarah sighed impatiently, she knew he was taking his time, enjoying himself and she wasn't amused.

Jareth noticed her annoyed sighs, so he tied the last knot and spun her back round, stroking the dress down so it was smooth. "Pretty as a picture," he said smiling. "Now for the finishing touches," he continued as he reached round behind his back and produced some matching silk slippers, a hair bush and a silken ribbon. He then spun Sarah back round and began brushing her coal black hair.

Sarah closed her eyes, it felt strangely relaxing having someone brush her hair, it reminded her of her mother, when she brushed he hair when she was a little girl.

Jareth then pulled her hair back and tied it in a half ponytail. "Put these on." He said as he handed Sarah the slippers.

Sarah sat on the edge of the bed and pulled them on and then looked up at Jareth. "What's all this in aid of?" She asked bluntly.

"Well I can't have you looking like a tramp for dinner can I." He said as he held out his arm for Sarah.

"Well maybe I don't want any dinner." Sarah said as she crossed her arms defiantly.

Jareth raised his eyebrows. "Wrong answer my dear," he said as he grabbed Sarah's arm and picked he off the bed, leading her out the door.

"You hurting me." Sarah moaned as she tried to pry Jareth's hand off her arm.

"I'm not used to people being rude to me." Jareth said as he marched Sarah down the dark stone hallway. "You need to learn respect Sarah, respect for me."

They came soon after to a wooden door which Sarah recognized from her earlier escape attempt. Jareth pushed it open and walked in, still dragging Sarah.

The room was large and had very high ceilings. There was a large ebony table in the centre of the room with two places set out at it. Jareth plonked her down on one of the chairs and then sat himself down on the other one.

Moments later several goblins entered the room carrying trays of food. They were smartly dressed in white shirts black trousers and bowties. They started ladling food onto both Sarah's and Jareth's plates, Sarah just stared at her hands in her lap. After a few minutes of clattering and pouring of drinks the goblins left the room.

"Well eat up then," Jareth said to her.

Sarah looked up and was about to say something rude but Jareth's stern gaze changed her mind and she picked up her fork and began pushing the food round her plate.

Jareth swallowed his last mouthful of food. "So my dear, I think we should discuss the wedding plans." He said as he gazed intently at her, waiting for her to react.

Sarah dropped her fork and looked up at Jareth, he was smiling at her. "Your just saying that crap to freak me out, aren't you." She said frowning.

"Not at all my dear." Jareth said slowly, his temper beginning to rise.

Sarah stood up. "I am not marrying you!" She shouted.

Jareth then also stood up and walked quickly over to Sarah and stopped inches from her face, "Don't raise your voice to me." He said quietly and firmly.

Sarah took a step back. "Oh what are you going to do Goblin King, throw me into the bog of eternal stench? That would be interesting, wouldn't it. I'd make a beautifully smelling bride." She said sarcastically.

Jareth just smiled wickedly "That would be interesting." He said and then he clicked his fingers and Sarah's world went dark.

ooo

For a split second Sarah thought he had sent her to the bog of stench, but where ever she was didn't smell like the bog, but it was pitch black, dingy, cold, damp....

"Back here again Sarah." Jareth's voice said out of the darkness interrupting her thoughts.

Sarah's eyes were then filled with light as Jareth lit up a touch and walked towards her. He grabbed her arm and then pulled her off the ground.

"Ouch, you're hurting me." Sarah said quietly.

Jareth ignored her and began leading her round the oubliette. Sarah gasped as she saw what looked like bones littering the floor.

"No secret doors out of his one Sarah." Jareth said as he continued to lead her round the room. "No one to help you escape. People go mad you know, when it's just them alone in the darkness." Jareth then stopped walking and turned to face Sarah. "Don't give me any reason to put you down here Sarah, because you know I will."

Sarah nodded, not knowing if he was serious or not. She looked up at him, the touch light was reflecting in his eyes making him look very mystical. He glanced down at her, the reflection was gone, leaving the real fire in his eyes. Sarah knew he was being serious.

Jareth waited for a moment, he then loosened his grip on Sarah's arm and blew the touch out. The oubliette was once again plunged into darkness. Jareth took his free hand and began stroking Sarah's hair. "We best get back to the castle my dear. I don't want the goblins destroying the place in my absence." He said and then pulled Sarah tight into his body forming a crystal in his hand. Jareth held her there for a second, feeling the warmth of her body against his, inhaling her scent. He then threw the crystal to the ground and the two of them were gone, back to the castle beyond the goblin city.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jareth and Sarah rematerialized back in the castle moments later. For a second Sarah thought Jareth had taken them back to his bed room, but when she looked around more carefully she discovered that she had never been in this room before. It was smaller than Jareth's room, but was similarly decorated to his and was certainly nicer than the one Jareth had put her in at first. Sarah gazed around the room for a second then she realized that Jareth still had his arms around her and she was gripping onto his shirt tightly. She quickly let go, pushing Jareth's hands away and taking a step back from him.

Jareth gazed at her momentarily then spoke. "This will be your room now." He said.

Sarah stood in silence for a second. "Emm, thank you." She said.

Jareth tipped his head down and smiled. "You are most welcome my dear." He said. "May I suggest you take a bath." He continued as he pointed at Sarah. "Dust is not very becoming."

Sarah looked down at her dress and hands, they were covered in dust, mud and spider webs. "Yeah and who's fault is that." She mumbled to herself.

She looked up at Jareth, who was staring at her. "I'll bid you farewell for now." He said as he marched towards the door and opened it. He turned to face Sarah again. "I will be leaving the door unlocked, if you wish to tour the castle or grounds please call on me and I will accompany you. Disobey and I will lock this door." With that he shut the door behind him and Sarah listened as he marched off down the hallway.

Sarah stood staring at the door for a short while after Jareth had left. Then she turned round to get a better look at the room.

A large four poster bed sat in the middle of the room. There was also a vanity table with a mirror and a chair in front of it, a large wardrobe and a door at the far end of the room Sarah expected lead to the bath room, like in Jareth's room. There was also a large marble fireplace with a copper bath sitting in front of it, next to the bath was a robe and a large fluffy towel hanging over a rack. Sarah walked over to examine the bath more closely and found there were two silver taps in the middle of one side, they didn't seem to be connected to any pipes, Sarah turned them on and was surprised when water started flowing from them.

"No way." She said out loud as she raised her eyebrows. "Must be magic or something." She continued as she got undressed, just leaving her clothes where they lay. The bath was filled up in minutes and Sarah turned the taps off and climbed in carefully. The water was just the right temperature and Sarah sunk right into the bath enjoying the comforting feeling of the water surrounding her. She hadn't had a bath for ages, you were only allowed showers at green acre, incase you drowned.

Sarah lay in the bath for a moment and noticed a small table next to the bath, it had on it an assortment of shampoo's and soaps. She picked up a large bottle of shampoo and began rubbing it in her hair. Then she picked up some soap and began washing the rest of herself.

After several minutes of lying in the bath, Sarah glanced at her fingers to discover they were starting to wrinkle. "Well I better get out I suppose." She said out loud to herself as she climbed out the bath.

She then picked up the towel and wrapped it round herself, it was oh so soft and warm and she dried herself carefully. Then she slipped into the robe making sure she wasn't exposing herself and folded the towel and placed it on the chair.

Immediately after she had done this the door flew open and Jareth confidently walked in carrying a large bundle of clothes.

"Never heard of knocking." Sarah said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I could have been naked."

Jareth just smiled, a suggestive smile, and Sarah wished she hadn't said that last bit. "Oh what a terrible thing that would have been." He said as he placed the clothes on the bed. "This is my castle Sarah, all doors are open to me, I don't need permission to enter a room because all the rooms belong to me."

Sarah frowned.

"Don't do that, its not very ladylike." Jareth said as he adjusted his gloves. "I have bought you some more clothes." He pointed at the bed. "I think you should get some sleep."

"I'm not tired." Sarah said bluntly.

Jareth smiled again. "Well then, we can discuss the wedding plans then, time, date, clothing, food." He said as he counted them off on his fingers.

"Okay," Sarah said sarcastically. "How about in 300yrs time, I think I'm free then."

"Well I'm afraid I was thinking a bit sooner, yes, three days time would suit me better." Jareth said.

"Three days!" Sarah shouted.

"There is no need to shout." Jareth said calmly.

Sarah shook her head. "Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble oh Goblin King, but I am not going to marry you."

Jareth walked quickly up to Sarah. She was so tempted to step back but she decided to stand her ground, show him she was not weak.

Jareth lifted his hands up, he wanted so badly to grip her arms and shake her, make her understand that she was going to marry him and that was that. But he resisted the urge and just placed his hands on his hips and glared at her intently.

"You will marry me in three days." He said firmly. "You will behave like the future queen of the goblins." He continued before Sarah could interrupt. "You will not disrespect me, I am your king and future husband and I will have your respect."

Sarah just stood and stared at Jareth, he stared back willing her to look away, to give in to his power, Sarah would not give him that pleasure. Yes he did frighten her somewhat, but he was also an intriguing man. Sarah wondered if she would ever be able to have a civilized conversation with him, without him constantly reminding her he had the authority, he had the power.

_You have no power over me._

She has the most beautiful eyes Jareth thought as at he stared at his young bride to be. The sternness of her actions and voice were reflected in her eyes. She was coming out of her shell, starting to revert to her former self. The strong willed young woman who defeated him not so many years ago not the nervous, feeble being that the mental home had turned her into, this was the Sarah he once fell in love with.

After what seemed an eternity, Jareth took a step back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You should get some rest." He said firmly, Sarah realized from the sound of his voice there would be no arguing with him. "Good night sweet Sarah." He continued as he walked up to her and placed a light kiss on her forehead, cupping her chin gently.

Sarah closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her skin, it felt so right, she thought as she drifted into a daydream. Then she realized that the lips had left her head and Jareth was walking across the room. She opened her eyes just in time to see him opening and then closing the door, he didn't look back.

Sarah drifted over to the bed, her legs felt weak, why was this happening? She shook her head, bringing her self back to reality. She was not falling for him, he was the evil King who stole her brother, imprisoned her in his castle and is making her marry him. He is a wizard, it must be a spell she thought, he was casting a spell on her and she was not amused

Her mind drifted back to the kiss, Sarah stared blankly at the opposite wall, a smile playing on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the wait everyone, I have been so busy recently. This chapter is quite short but I thought I'd give you something to keep you alloccupied lol. Enjoy xxx

**Chapter 6**

Jareth dropped himself into his favorite chair in the small sitting room. He clicked his fingers and a fire immediately started crackling merrily in thefieplace as if it had been burning for hours. He then clapped his hands together sharply twice, a few moments later an elvish man appeared at the door. He was very tall and slender with long dark hair tied up neatly with a ribbon at the back of his head, he was dressed in a similar style to Jareth, with black boots and tight trousers and a white loosely fitting shirt and a black waistcoat. He bowed as he entered the room.

"Your majesty." The elf said as he bowed.

"Ah yes Valandil, come in. I was just wishing an up date on the wedding preparations." Jareth said as he waved the elf in.

"Well the seamstresses have started on you and Sarah's outfits for the ceremony, the high priest has been informed and we are just awaiting a reply to see if he is available," Valandil said as he counted each thing off on his fingers. "We have the jewelers making the rings and the crown for Sarah, food for the feast has been ordered, the relevant people have been informed about the marriage and I have someone unearthing the kingdom flags and banners to put up in the great hall, I assume that is where the ceremony will be held."

Jareth nodded and then began rubbing his temples. "This wedding is giving me a headache." He said sighing. "As soon as Sarah and I are married balance will be retuned to the realm and everything will be as it was, well near enough." Jareth continued as he looked at Valandil who was absentmindedly dusting one of the tables in the room.

"Yes yes." Valandil said. "As soon as the marriage is consummated, the labyrinth will be happy, so to speak, it wont destroy the kingdom and everything will be grand." He continued, smiling.

Jareth looked at him for a second before he spoke. "Consummated." He said slowly and deliberately.

The elf fidgeted with his duster nervously as the king continued to stare adamantly at him. "Yes." He said quickly. "As soon as you and Sarah consummate the marriage the power will be balanced and everything will be fine." He continued, smiling uncertainly.

Jareth stood up from his chair and walked over to the fireplace, he placed one hand on the wall and bent his head down staring for a moment into the flickering flame. "I was under the impression that we just had to get married, nothing more." He said slowly.

"Well usually in marriage, it is not set in stone until the consummation." Valandil said slowly and carefully, trying hard not to sound patronizing.

"Well this is not a usual marriage." Jareth snapped as he looked up at Valandil. "I'm sorry Valandil, it isn't your fault, I don't mean to get angry with you." He said softly and then turned back to gazing into the red and orange flames.

The elf slowly walked across the room to the bookcase next to the fireplace, he picked out a very old and slightly tattered looking leather bound book which simply said Labyrinth in gold letters on the front. He placed it on the table next to the bookcase, opened it at the first page and began to read.

"_When the Labyrinth was barely a small sapling for its many twisting hedges, barely a pebble for it high and mighty stone walls, before it was given the gift of magic, the wizards who bestowed the gift upon it were deep in conversation on how to make sure it was always all powerful..."_ Valandil read.

Jareth was now standing next to him listening intently. "Well get to the bit about the marriage then." He said.

The elf stopped reading and began skimming down the pages, looking for the correct part. "Aha." He said eventually. "_If a being should ever defeat the mighty Labyrinth it would show that they are powerful indeed. The Labyrinth cannot be second best in this world so one of two things must happen lest the labyrinth will destroy itself and all those in and around it. If they be of same sex to the current ruler, there must be a dual, the Labyrinth, its power embodied in the current ruler, against the challenger. Who ever wins will rule over the kingdom. If they be of opposite sex then they must be married to the current ruler, once they are bound in body and in soul, physically and spiritually, balance will once again return, and the seeds of such a marrage will be great indeed..."_ He read.

Jareth thought about what he had just heard for a second. "So we have to have children aswell." He said looking slightly confused.

Valandil looked up from the book. "No no." He said. "It is just speculating what might happen. It is this bit we are interested in." He said as he pointed to the relevant part in the page. "_'bound in body and in soul, physically and spiritually'_ this is the reference to the consummation of the marriage." Valandil closed the book and looked up at the king. "By the laws of marriage set out by this kingdom, a standard marriage must be consummated within 24 hours of the bonding ceremony for it to be legal, unless the man is called out to war which I don't really see happening." He said, his worried expression growing as the kings did.

Jareth ran a gloved hand through his mane of blond hair. "I have to make Sarah agree to sleep with me in less than four days or we will all die." He said.

Valandil nodded.

"This may be difficult, due to the fact that she hates me." Jareth said sighing. "She already thought I was going to rape her."

Valandil shook his head. "Everyone knows you would never do anything like that." He said.

"Yeah, everyone but her." Jareth said as he produced a perfectly round crystal in his hand. An image of Sarah asleep in the four poster bed appeared in it. "The weight of our world rests on her shoulders." He said as he looked at Sarah's sleeping form. "I need some rest, goodnight Valandil." He said as he headed to the door. "I expect tomorrow will be a long day." He sighed as he walked down to his own bed chambers.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry about the long wait, I have been so so busy, here is a wee chappy for you.

xx

**Chapter 7**

Sarah awoke early the next morning, she lay in bed for a few minutes staring at the canopy above her, then she decided to drag herself out of bed. She pulled on the dressing gown she had been wearing last night and walked carefully over to the large window in the room. The drapes were a dark material and she pulled them open slowly and was greeted with a glorious view of the sun rising over the labyrinth. She hugged the dressing gown closer and smiled as she gazed out the window. She was brought out of her daydream by a small tapping at the door.

Sarah turned round "Yes," she said cautiously. She didn't think it was Jareth knocking, remembering what he had said to her last night she knew it defiantly wasn't him. Sarah watched as a small goblin maid entered the room carrying a large tray of food and she carefully placed it on the large wooden breakfast table on the other side of the room. The goblin then tuned round to Sarah and curtsied before she began speaking.

"His majesty will be here in an hour to take you for a walk." She said in a high pitched voice.

Sarah crossed her arms, "I am not a dog you know, I don't need to be taken for a walk." She said.

The goblin stared blankly at her for a while, fidgeting with the sleeve of her dress. "Umm, he will be here in an hour, you should probably make sure you're dressed." She said and then quickly left the room.

Sarah shook her head as the goblin left the room and then wandered over the table where the tray of food was sitting. She contemplated refusing to eat as a protest against marring Jareth, but then she decided against it remembering the time she had gone on hunger strike at Greenacre. She shuddered at the memory of having a feeding tube forced in her nose.

Sarah sat down at the table and began eating, there was a good selection of food and a pot of tea. She carefully poured herself a cup and clasped it tightly, warming her hands up.

ooo

Jareth strode confidently down the hallway towards Sarah's room. When he reached the door he pushed it open forcefully and was a little disappointed to see Sarah was already dressed and sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"Ah Sarah you're dressed." He said as he held out his arm for her.

Sarah noticed the slight disappointment in his eyes, she had made sure she was dressed well before Jareth was due and she betted by coming slightly early he had hoped to catch her naked or something. Even with all these thoughts running through her head she just stared at him blankly.

Jareth motioned for her to take his arm and watched as she slowly stood up from the bed. "Well come on then Sarah," he said impatiently. "I haven't got all day you know."

Sarah walked a bit quicker over to where Jareth stood and cautiously gripped his arm.

Jareth smiled and put his gloved hand over hers as they walked out of the room. They marched down the hallway, Sarah talking two steps for every one stride Jareth took, her feet dragging and her posture slouched.

Jareth frowned at her as he removed his arm from her grip and placed his hand in the small of her back and his other hand across her flat stomach, forcing her back straight.

Sarah flinched at the touch and stopped walking. "What are you doing?" She asked cautiously.

"Your posture is appalling." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled them back. "We can't have you walking down the aisle looking like some hunchback now can we."

Sarah shot him a dirty look at the word aisle but said nothing.

Jareth noticed her look but also said nothing.

"I want you to walk with your head held high, shoulders back, chest out and without scuffing your feet." He instructed as he walked down the hall demonstrating what he had just said. "Now you try." He said as he waited at the end of the hallway for Sarah to walk down to him.

Sarah looked at him for a second and then began walking down the hall. She did what he said at first, but then she noticed how he was smirking at her. She wasn't going to let him think for one second that he could just demand anything from her and get her immediate compliance, she wasn't some pet for the Goblin King. So about half way towards Jareth she began walking on her toes, sticking he chest out as far as she could and tilting her head right back. "I'm I doing okay?" She asked Jareth sarcastically as she passed him.

Jareth snorted as she walked past and then covered his mouth hoping she hadn't heard. She had made him laugh, she had made the King of the Goblins laugh and he wasn't about to show this weakness to his soon to be bride. He composed himself and then walked casually, but briskly up to the young woman who was now skipping down the hall.

"I think that's enough for today my dear, I find your inability to follow even the simplest of instructions highly unamusing." He said as he gripped her arm and led her out towards the gardens.

Sarah smiled to herself, "don't think you can fool me oh Goblin King," she thought to herself, "I saw you practically bite your lip off in an effort not to laugh as I walked past."

Sarah looked round at Jareth, his face was hard as stone, but his eyes, his eyes showed his true feelings, the laughter that had almost been.


	8. Chapter 8

Heres the next chapter guys, sorry bout the wait, enjoy! xx

**Chapter 8**

Jareth led Sarah out into the gardens of the castle and Sarah gasped at the sight of them. They were beautiful, in fact beautiful wasn't a strong enough word to describe them, they were the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

Jareth noticed her face light up and he smiled slightly. "I take it from your change of expression that my gardens are to your liking?" He asked.

Sarah tried to contain her wonderment as she answered. "I've seen better." She said crossing her arms and sighing.

Jareth snorted, letting go of Sarah's arm and walking over to the top of a set of stone steps. The steps led down to a huge, lush green lawn with several gold and silver fountains scattered around it. There were many paths winding in all different directions, past flowerbeds with every colour of flower you could imagine and tall twisting trees with huge leaves. Sarah could also see at least three ponds, or you could call some of them lakes they were so big, as she walked towards Jareth. There were brightly coloured fish jumping from the water and exotic looking birds darting through the sky. Then she spotted something in the distance.

"Is that a…?" She started.

"A deer?" Jareth interrupted. "Yes it is indeed, he is a stag called Bargoy, it means "protector of the weak" in the ancient language."

"Wow." Sarah said to herself. She had never really seen any wild animals up close before, except birds and such things. She had gone to a petting zoo for her birthday when she was about six, but she didn't think stroking a goat, tied to a post while it tried to eat your party dress really counted.

"These are the best gardens in all the kingdom." Jareth said as he raised his hands up and turned back round to face Sarah. "If I do say so myself." He continued, dropping his hands back to his side. "I have at least one specimen of every known plant in this world, for some of them it is the only one left in existence."

"Quite impressive." Sarah said giving him a coy smile.

Jareth smiled back. "Come take a walk with me Sarah." He said holding his hand out for her.

Sarah placed her hand in his and he gripped it tightly, leading her down the stone steps.

They stopped next to one of the huge ponds in the garden, Jareth let go of Sarah's hand and she took a seat on a bench next to the pond, Bargoy was only a few hundred feet away, munching on the grass.

"I've never seen a deer so close before." Sarah told Jareth.

Jareth smiled and then placed four fingers in his mouth, whistling through them.

Sarah watched as the huge deer approached them, he stopped when he reached Jareth, lowering his head slightly as if to bow to the king and then Jareth returned the gesture and then began carefully stroking his nose. They're eyes were almost level when they both stood straight and Jareth was pushing six feet, this deer was truly huge.

Jareth stretched his hand back to Sarah and without turning to her he said "come here my dear," as he continued stroking Bargoy.

Sarah walked slowly up to him and stopped just behind him. Jareth took her hand in his outstretched one and pulled her forward next to him so she was right in front of the deer.

When she didn't do anything Jareth spoke, "you can stroke him you know." He said, sounding slightly impatient.

Sarah hesitated, so Jareth took her hand and placed it gently on Bargoy's nose.

Sarah gasped at first, but his nose was so soft, like velvet, she began stroking it carefully, the deer pushed his head further towards her and she giggled as she felt his tickly breath on her face.

"He has huge antlers." She said to Jareth.

"Yes he does indeed, he is the king of the forest so he needs to have the best." Jareth said and then without warning he lifted Sarah up so her head was level with the mighty beast's.

"Hey!" She said as Jareth picked her off the ground.

Jareth ignored her. "Look into his eyes." He said.

Sarah glanced into the creature's eyes and gasped to see that they were bright emerald green, she hadn't been able to see them clearly at the previous angle. "They're so pretty." She said.

Bargoy snorted impatiently and pushed his head into Sarah's hand.

Jareth put Sarah back down. "I think he likes you." He said as he watched Sarah carefully stroking the deer's nose again, Sarah said nothing.

After a few minutes Sarah turned round to see Jareth sitting where Sarah had been a few moments ago. She walked over to join him, deciding she didn't like the idea of Jareth staring at her from behind.

When she reached him Jareth spoke, "let's continue our walk." He said taking Sarah's hand in his own.

They walked down some more steps past many huge trees, some bigger than Sarah had ever seen in her life. They walked past flower beds full of exotic and wonderful flowers. There were butterflies and other insects everywhere and the air was full of the sound of a hundred beautiful bird songs.

"I've never seen so many different flowers." She said to Jareth as they walked.

"I tell you what." Jareth said. "Pick any flower and you can have it."

Sarah stopped walking and looked up at the goblin King, there was a slight smile playing on his lips.

"What if a pick one that is the only one left in the world?" She asked innocently.

"Well I better you hope you don't." Jareth replied taking a seat on a wooden bench.

Sarah stood motionless, just glancing around at the many different flower beds around her.

"Well hurry up then." Jareth said, growing impatient. "I haven't got all day you know."

Sarah glowered at him slightly and then walked over to the nearest flowerbed, gazing at all the flowers present in it. There were so many, so many different colours and so many different sizes. Some were bigger than her head, some so small she could hardly see them. There were dark and bright colours, some flowers were just one solid colour, some had many different colours and one looked like it had every colour in the rainbow, just looking at it gave her a headache.

She then moved on to the next flowerbed and crouched down, glancing at each plant trying to decide which one to choose. Then she saw it, the one she wanted, it was perfect.

"I've found one I want." She said as she stood up. Sarah watched as Jareth walked casually over to her.

"Which one then?" He asked as he reached her side.

Sarah pointed out the flower she wanted. "That one." She said.

Jareth looked at the flower she had chosen. It was a good choice, one of his favorites also. It was quite a large flower, about the size of a fist, the stem was a deep purple colour with several deep purple leaves, the petals alternated short and stubby and long and slender and there were several layers of them. They started of deep purple colour, like the stem, and they got lighter towards the tip, ending up a light blue colour. The flower also had a wondrous smell and its scent was used in many expensive perfumes in this world. He took a small knife from a pouch attached to his belt and cut the flower off, handing it to Sarah.

"Thank you." She said as she inhaled the scent of the flower.

"You are most welcome. That particular specimen is called Aquerbloucius" Jareth said as he replaced the knife. "It means flower like the ocean."

Sarah looked over to Jareth. "So is this one of those one of a kind flowers then?" She asked.

"Would that make the flower any more beautiful, make it smell any sweeter?" Jareth asked. "I doubt it."

He then sat down on the bench again and Sarah joined him cradling the flower.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. "I am starving." And with that he magically produced a table in front of them and then a tray full of food and drink on top of that. He then took a plate and began piling breads, meat, cheese and fruit onto it.

Sarah watched as he loaded the plate up. "You really are starving." She said, her eyebrows raised.

Jareth smiled and placed the plate in front of Sarah. "No my dear, this is for you, you hardly ate anything last night, we don't want you fading away now do we." He said.

Sarah looked at the plate of food and decided she would attempt to eat it, it looked quite appetizing and Jareth had been nice to her so far today so she got stuck to a nice red apple.

Jareth gathered some food on his own plate and began eating, pausing only briefly to pour Sarah and himself a drink.

Once they had both eaten their fill Jareth vanished the table and the remaining food and plates back to where they had come from.

"Thank you for lunch and the flower." Sarah said, still clutching the flower.

It wasn't as sincere as Jareth had hoped, but it was getting there. "Your welcome." He said. Then he took Sarah's hand once more and stepped up from the bench. "There is one other thing I'd like to ask you, before we leave the garden today."

Sarah looked up at him expectantly.

"Would you like to choose some flowers from the garden for your bouquet?" He asked.

"My bouquet?" Sarah said loudly, letting go of Jareth's hand and taking a step away from him.

Jareth glared at her, "yes for our wedding, or have you forgotten so soon." He said through gritted teeth.

Sarah exploded at these words. "So was that your little plan goblin king, butter me up with beautiful walks in the garden, flowers and food, then pounce on me with more stupid fucking questions about a stupid fucking wedding."

"Watch your mouth." Jareth barked back at Sarah.

"Oh, what you gonna do, send me to my room?" Sarah asked sarcastically

Jareth contemplated doing that very suggestion, but then decided against it. "You will marry me, you have to marry me, whether you like it or not!" He shouted at a fuming Sarah.

Sarah walked past Jareth, towards the path that led back to the castle, she then turned to face Jareth. "In my world people marry for love." She said in a calm voice. "I guess that concept escapes you people down here."

With that she walked briskly back up to the castle, dropping the flower as she left.

Jareth watched the beautiful plant float slowly down to the ground. He rubbed his temples. "What am I going to do with that girl?" He whispered to himself.

ooo

Valandil was dusting, dusting things that didn't even need dusted, but that's what he did, especially when the king was in a weird mood.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with her Valandil." Jareth muttered as he paced up and down the room.

The elf stopped dusting and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "Have you told her about the erm…certain conditions, so to speak, of the marriage?" He asked nervously.

Jareth stopped pacing and shook his head. "I was going to tell her earlier, but then she stormed off."

"Well, you still have three days to go, I'm sure you'll find the right time to tell her." Valandil said as he absent mindedly dusted some more.

Jareth sat down in one of the big armchairs in the room. "Oh dear, at this pace I'm going to end up telling her an hour before the deadline, which I don't think would be very appropriate. 'By the way Sarah my dear, must have totally slipped my mind, but in order for this marriage to legal it has to be consummated in the next hour. So if you don't mind just getting your kit off and popping onto that bed over there so we can get down to business, that would be spiffing.'" He said.

Valandil snorted with laughter and then tried to disguise it with cough.

"This is no laughing matter Valandil." Jareth said pointing his finger at the elf but it didn't really have the desired effect since he burst out laughing half way through the sentence.

Soon they were both in fits of laughter, Jareth spoke first as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Well she's had an hour to cool down." He said. "I'll go tell her the whole thing, then she can't say I didn't give her fair warning." And with that Jareth stood up and took with him the flower he had given Sarah earlier, leaving Valandil dusting and giggling away.

ooo

Sarah was sitting on her bed swinging her legs back and forth. She was pretty sure that Jareth was going to storm into the room any minute now and give her some big lecture about respect for him, discipline and all that shit. Moments later, as if by magic the door swung open, and in walked Jareth.

He walked over to Sarah and sat down on the bed next to her, placing the flower on the bed between them.

"You dropped this." He said calmly.

Sarah was surprised at that, surprised he didn't immediately give her a bollocking for not greeting him when he stepped into the room.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"I have to talk to you Sarah." Jareth continued. "I don't want you to interrupt me until I'm finished, then you can shout and ball or whatever as much as you wish, okay?"

"Fine." Sarah sighed, her arms crossed over her chest.

"As you know the labyrinth will be destroyed and destroy my whole kingdom and everyone in it if we do not marry in two days time." He said.

Sarah nodded her head.

"What you probably don't know is that in order for the marriage to be legally binding, it must be consummated within twenty-four hours of the ceremony." Jareth said quickly.

Sarah opened her mouth as if to speak, but Jareth raised his hand slightly and carried on talking. "Now this is as much a surprise to me as it is to you, yes I am aware of the laws for common marriages in this realm but this is a special case and I did not know it was also subject to the same laws. I was only informed about this last night and I'm afraid there is nothing we can do about it."

"Well you're the king, can't you change the laws?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"Some laws yes, but not this one. It is one of the most ancient laws of my kingdom, of all kingdoms infact. Laws like this are set in stone, they cant just be changed because someone disagrees with them." Jareth explained, noticing the increasingly concerned expression on Sarah's face.

"No." Sarah said plainly and simply.

Jareth stood up. "What do you mean no." He said.

"I don't want to do it." She stuttered.

"I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be." Jareth replied. "We all have to do things we don't want to."

"Not things like this." Sarah said.

Jareth walked towards the door. "You are so selfish." He said to Sarah, his voice raised slightly. "Thousands, hundreds of thousands will die just because you won't do this one thing?"

Sarah stood up and walked over to him and crossed her arms. "Ah so this is what it's gonna be like then." She said. "A guilt trip for me."

Jareth frowned. "If that's the only way to get you to do the right thing, then that's what it's going to have to be." He said, trying to remain calm.

"And what if I still refuse." Sarah asked, testing Jareth's temper.

Jareth didn't answer straight away, he knew she was just trying to wind him up. "I would say refusing would be a most unwise decision." He said carefully, trying not to show his mounting anger.

Sarah looked at him, glanced into his eyes, she could see his true feelings there, his anger, his determination. There was no way he was changing his mind, this is the way it has to be. She felt scared now, she had no choice in the matter, Jareth may have said she did have a choice, but she didn't really.

"Well that's it then." She said not noticing a tear sliding down her cheek, Jareth, however, did.

"Sarah," he said, reaching out a hand to comfort her, but she took a step back shaking her head.

"That's it." She repeated. "You win, I can still refuse if I want but it wont make any difference."

"Sarah," Jareth said again.

"No no its fine." Sarah said before Jareth could say anything else. "I'm used to having people running my life for me, making decisions for me because obviously I can't handle anything like that."

Jareth reached out and gripped Sarah's wrist tightly, trying to think of something to say, something to say to comfort her.

"Don't touch me." Sarah said as she pulled her wrist away from Jareth's grip. "You're strong Jareth." She continued as she rubbed her wrist. "It won't really matter if I put up a fight, you can overcome that, I'll try not to but you never know."

With that Jareth grabbed both Sarah's arms and pulled her close to him, close enough so their bodies touched. "Stop it." He said quietly into her ear. He gripped her arms tighter and shook her slightly as he spoke. "You know there is nothing I can do about this."

Sarah tried to push him away, but he held her tightly. "Let me go." She said as she squirmed in his arms. "Jareth let me go!" She repeated, louder than the first time.

With that second command from Sarah, Jareth let her go, then he walked closer to the door, his hands clasped behind his back.

"You're just a big bully, that's all you are you know." Sarah said as she glared over at Jareth who had now turned to face her again. "You're enjoying this, it's all just a power game to you."

With those last words Jareth marched back over to Sarah. He stopped inches from her face. "You think I'm enjoying this?" He said loudly. "You think I enjoy forcing young girls to marry me against there will, then terrifying them to tears?"

Sarah flinched as he raised his hand, but he only used it to gently wipe away several tears that had fallen down Sarah's cheeks.

He then took a step back, clasping his head in his hands and then without warning he picked up a wooden chair and threw it hard against the wall. Sarah covered her head in fright as it shattered into hundreds of pieces.

Jareth was panting heavily, he looked up at Sarah who was as white as a sheet and then walked back towards the door, opening it, pausing briefly to turn back to Sarah. He pointed a finger at her as he spoke. "I am not the monster you think I am Sarah." He said, and with that he left the room, slamming the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jareth was fuming now as he marched down the dark, winding, stone corridors of his immense castle. He walked straight into a goblin carrying a tray of food as he went round a particularly tight corner. The goblin dropped everything onto the floor and cowered against the wall as Jareth yelled at the top of his voice and kicked the tray as hard as he could, sending it flying down the hallway. His next port of call was the throne room, he flung the doors open so fiercely that he practically knocked out a goblin standing just behind them.

"Get out!" He yelled to the several dozen goblins in the room as he marched up to his throne. "Get out all of you!" He shouted again just as loud as before.

The goblins nearly jumped out of their skin at the ferocity of the kings voice, one poor goblin who had been sitting on a windowsill nearly fell out the window from fright. The goblins were soon nearly tripping over themselves, and each other, in an attempt to get out of the room before the King started letting out his frustration on them.

Jareth slumped down on the throne, sighing deeply. He had done what he had set out to do, he had told Sarah everything. Her reaction wasn't exactly as he had imagined it though. He assumed she would shout and swear at him until her voice was hoarse, he would leave her to cool down and eventually she would except, if not grudgingly, what was going to happen. Anger he could handle, anger he knew all about, but fear, that's what she was feeling now, fear. She was terrified and it hurt him so badly, hurt him to his very soul. He had told her he wasn't a monster, but how could he now convince her he was no monster when he wasn't sure he believed it himself. _It's not like a have much choice_ he thought to himself, trying to rationalize the whole thing. _But choice or no choice, this kind of thing would defiantly grant my soul eternal torment after death and I would deserve it to._

Jareth's train of thought was interrupted by a timid knocking at the throne room door, he was somewhat relieved when Valandil walked in.

"I suppose you've heard about my outburst then?" Jareth asked, looking slightly embarrassed.

"The whole castle has heard of it by now, I think everyone will be trying to steer clear of you for the next few hours." Valandil said, smiling weakly.

"I told her Valandil, I told her everything, I did what I set out to do." Jareth said quickly.

"I take it from the tone of your voice it didn't go quite as you planned." Valandil said as he approached the throne.

"I never expected it to go well, I don't really know what I expected, maybe I thought she might attack me or something, oh how I wish she had done that instead." Jareth sighed, clasping his head in his hands.

"How did she take it then?" Valandil asked cautiously.

Jareth looked up. "She is terrified Valandil. She realizes she has no choice, but not in the same way I do. She assumes we will be consummating this marriage whether she agrees or not." He said shaking his head. "I tried to make her understand, I tried. Why won't she except it like I do, why is she so stubborn?"

"She is scared sire. So much has happened to her in the last day or two. Every time she comes to term with one thing, something else is thrown at her. You are the king, you have to deal with difficult situations every day, she is still young, she hasn't had to face anything like this before. Give her time, she'll come round." Valandil explained.

"Will she?" Jareth questioned the elf as he got up from his throne and began pacing round the room. "I told her I wasn't a monster, I am beginning to doubt that statement myself."

"You are certainly not a monster. You are only doing what anyone else in your position would do." Valandil said, his gaze following the king round the room.

Jareth stopped. "I suppose I am Valandil." He said. "I suppose I am."

Valandil smiled. "Oh and speaking of monsters, I'm afraid to say that your dear brothers have just sent word that they will be visiting later on today." He said as he held out a piece of paper he had been clutching in his hand, Jareth had only just noticed it.

Jareth took the paper from the elf and read it. "It seems they want to congratulate me on my engagement and meet my future wife." He said sighing as he crumpled the paper in his hand. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

ooo

Sarah stared at the door for a moment after Jareth had left. She then turned round and walked slowly over to her bed, posture slouched and feet dragging all the way. When she reached the bed she slumped down on it, lying back and covering her face with her hands. She lay there for a few minutes thinking about everything that had just happened. Not just in the last few minutes, but in the last few days. Yes she was glad that Jareth had saved her from the clutches of Dr Campbell, she gave an involuntary shudder as she thought about the Dr, but was it any better here? Stuck in a castle full of goblins with a man who's temper would snap at the slightest thing, being forced to marry him and worse…. She gulped at the last bit and got up from the bed walking over to the small wash table.

The table had a jug of water, a bowl, soap and a wash cloth on it. She pourred some of the water in the bowl and was presently surprised to find it was still nicely warm as she dipped the wash cloth in it. She rung the cloth out then rubbed her face and neck with it. After she had completed that she picked up a nearby towel and dried herself. Sarah then walked over to the large mirror, her eyes were slightly red from crying, but other than that she didn't look too bad. She then walked over to the door, opening it carefully and stepping out into the stone corridor. Sarah then began to walk, she didn't know where she was walking to, she was just walking for the sake of walking, walking to clear her head.

ooo

Moments after Jareth finished reading the letter there was a snapping noise as two men materialized in the middle of the throne room.

"My dear brother." One of the men said as he walked over to Jareth, his arms outstretched.

"Hello Julius." Jareth said. "So you've heard of my planned wedding then."

The first man had reached Jareth and he pulled him into a quick embrace, he then held the Goblin king out at arms length, looking him up and down. Jareth's arms remained at his sides. "Our little brother getting married, not an event to be missed." He said.

The second man then spoke. "Yes, but he didn't even think to inform his own brothers, his own flesh and blood."

"Yes well we're here now Rubis." Julius said.

"Yes yes." Rubis said, a grin breaking across his face as he approached his brothers. "We wouldn't miss this for the world, and tell me Jareth, when do we get to meet your wife to be, there are many rumors flying about concerning this girl you are to marry."

"What sort of rumors?" Jareth said, his fists clenched.

"Oh you know." Rubis said, shrugging his shoulders.

Jareth knew exactly what he was doing. "No I don't know Rubis. What have you been hearing?"

Rubis turned around, a smirk on his face, then he noticed Valandil was still in the room. "Leave us elf." He said as he approached the throne.

Valandil didn't move, instead he just looked over at his King.

Jareth sighed. "Thank you Valandil, that will be all." He said giving the elf an apologetic look.

"What have you been hearing?" Jareth repeated in a slightly annoyed tone as he watched his brother eye up his throne greedily.

"Honestly Jareth, elves and goblins, is that the best you can do?" Rubis said as he inspected the throne from every angle. "In my castle I have beautiful maids and sophisticated man servants. But it's the maids I like the best, most pleasing to the eye they are."

"Yes but they do more than just please your eyes don't they?" Jareth said. "How many young maids have you gotten rid of because they have some how become impregnated while working for you?"

Rubis smirked again and then sat down on the throne, eyeing up the rest of the room.

Jareth realized he was getting no where, so turned back to Julius. "So Julius." He said as he crossed his arms. "What are these rumors you've been hearing?"

Julius smirked, much like his brother had done but he didn't seem to have the same kind of sadistic glint that Rubis achieved so effortlessly. "Well we know she is the girl that defeated your labyrinth not so many years ago, that you took her to the underground from earth only a few days ago and that every time you go near each other some kind of shouting match ensues." He said, counting each thing off on his fingers.

Jareth was quite impressed with the accuracy of the information, but he tried not to let on that he was.

"You have good sources." He said, trying to sound neutral.

"But that isn't the juiciest part." Rubis said as he hopped down from the throne and walked back over to his brothers. "We've heard that this girl doesn't seem too impressed with idea of marrying you." He said. "And even less impressed with the idea of any bedroom activities, so to speak, after the wedding."

Jareth's face reddened slightly at this, but he tried not to show his mounting anger as he spoke. "Where to you hear such lies?" He said, trying to remain calm.

Rubis and Julius both smirked again, then Rubis spoke. "Come now Jareth, we all know what I've just said is one hundred percent true."

Jareth knew there was no fooling his brothers. "I'm only doing what I have to do." He said as he approached his throne, just as Rubis had done moments before.

Julius and Rubis followed their brother over to the throne. "You have to protect your kingdom." Julius said.

Jareth turned to face them. "You know about that too."

"Yes dear brother, we know all about that." Rubis said as he placed his hand on the goblin king's shoulder, guiding him over to his throne.

ooo

Sarah had been wandering around the dimly lit hallways for about half an hour and she hadn't met anyone the whole time. She was debating whether or not to return to her room as she walked down another hallway, it looked exactly like all the others she had walked down today and she wondered if she would ever be able to find her way back to her room. She was about to turn round when she heard voices, certainly not goblin voices, so she decided to investigate.

She went round the next corner which opened out into a wide hallway, Sarah had a strange feeling she had been here before, not on her travels today, but before then. She wandered up to the set of large doors where the voices seemed to be coming from, the doors were slightly ajar. As she got closer she realized why she recognized this place, the doors lead to the throne room, she had passed through here on her quest to retrieve Toby from the clutches of the Goblin King. She could hear the voices clearly now, one of them was defiantly Jareth's, the other two she didn't recognize. When she reached the doors she stopped, standing close to them and peered in.

She saw that Jareth was sitting on his throne, running his hands through his mane of golden hair. There was a man on either side of Jareth, Sarah didn't recognize. They were similarly dressed like him, tight pants, boots, loose shirt, gloves and each of the men were wearing cloaks, unlike Jareth. Both of them had their long hair tied back, it looked pretty wild like Jareth's except they seemed to have tamed it better than he had. The one on the right had dark brown hair and the one to the left had a hair colour similar to Jareth's, slightly darker maybe. Sarah pulled her face away from the gap between the doors and listened intently to what was being said in the room beyond.

ooo

"Well it seems you have gotten yourself into a slight pickle brother." Rubis said.

Jareth looked up at him. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." He said, not very convincingly though.

"Indeed." Rubis said as he stepped away from the throne and began pacing back and forth in front of it. "Discipline is the problem here Jareth." Rubis said.

"Yes discipline." Julius echoed as he cracked his knuckles.

"And respect. She needs to learn respect for you as her King and future husband." Rubis continued.

"Respect I agree with." Jareth said. "I have been trying the whole respect thing out on her, she is getting better. But she's used to how things work on earth, its different here, it's a big step for her, it will take time."

"But time you do not have." Rubis said as he pulled out something from inside his cloak

Sarah meanwhile was listening to every word. Everything had gone quiet now, but that silence was broken by a cracking noise. Sarah decided she could risk peering into the room again to see what was going on.

She saw the dark haired man was now standing in front of the throne holding something that looked like a whip.

Rubis cracked the whip again, Sarah's fears were confirmed.

"A few rounds with this and she'll be singing a different tune." Rubis said as he cracked the whip again.

Jareth looked at him in disgust, Julius on the other hand looked at him in awe. "Sarah is not a dog or a horse you know." Jareth said, his arms folded across his chest. "She doesn't need disciplined in that manor."

"It works well you know, I have used it often myself." Rubis said, looking rather proud of himself.

"Well Rubis I am not a sadistic twerp like you, so I think I'll stick to my own methods thank you very much." Jareth said as he clapped his hands together twice, stood up and began walking towards the main door. Moments later a goblin entered the throne room by a side door. Jareth turned to face the Goblin. "Take my brothers to their rooms." He told the Goblin.

Sarah on the other hand had only just realized Jareth was approaching the main door, she could hear the clicking of his boots on the stone grow louder. She decided she didn't want to face Jareth's displeasure for eavesdropping on their conversation so she quickly scarpered.

Jareth reached he throne room doors and pulled them open.

"I'm only trying to help." Rubis shouted after him.

Jareth turned round. "I don't want your help." He said just before he disappeared out the door and off down the hallway.

Rubis placed the whip back in his cloak and turned to Julius. "He may not want our help, but that doesn't mean we're not going to give him any." He said quietly to his brother. "That girl will not be the downfall of this kingdom."

The two brothers then walked towards the doors as Jareth had done moments before and were lead off to their rooms by the waiting goblin.


End file.
